


Physical Effects

by permanentlei



Series: Zutara Month Drabbles [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Melt - Freeform, Touch, Zutara, Zutara Month, Zutara Month 2014, frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanentlei/pseuds/permanentlei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They possess unfathomable power over the other.<br/>Days 7 & 12 of Zutara Month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Melt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 of Zutara Month.

When he touches her she melts. Not emotionally but physically. Her skin burns and her organs liquify and she’s a puddle. But still she burns.

His fingers burn deep imprints onto her skin, her waist, her face. He’s fire and she’s ice and logic dictates that she melts when they come into contact.

She just never anticipated she’d enjoy the melting. The slow sweet burn of his touch and the way she unravels under it. His hot breath fanning across her reddening skin and ghosting her cheek.

It’s a dangerous prospect. She’s melting and she can’t bring herself to care.


	2. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 of Zutara Month.

If Katara melts when he touches her then when she touches him a static cold spreads across his skin that sinks its way into his bones. His skin becomes a frozen plain, chills spreading to every part of him like the cracks that run across ice flats.

She freezes him and instead of using that power to break him, shatter him into pieces under her hands, she handles him with care, as if she doesn’t know that she has a power to break him that no one else can boast. That she has a hand in everything that he does.


End file.
